Cuttlefish
Cuttlefish Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art By MilkMamba Character Information Age 16 years Gender Male Orientation Bisexual MBTI Personality ENFP Occupation Diver Tribe SeaWing Residence Usually out at sea Relatives Princess Teleost (mother), unnamed SeaWing (father), Queen Submerge (aunt) Powers and abilities Normal SeaWing powers Ships Cuttlefish/Hatchetfish Quote "Okay everyone, let's just... calm down, please." Appearance Cuttlefish's scales are a lavender colour that is unusual for most SeaWings, with vibrant blue glowstripes. His webbing is white near his body, though it fades into blue near the edges. He has the royal SeaWing glowstripes, but they strangely only appear on his left wing - his right only has the normal talonprint-shaped ones. He often wears a golden bracelet with black stones embedded in it on his left talon. Personality Optimistic - Cuttlefish is more than aware that the world isn't all bright and happy rainbows and sunshine, but that doesn't stop him from trying to look on the bright side of things as much as he possibly can. Sure, things are bad, but they can always get better, but they probably won't if you just grumble about how much everything sucks. He'll always try to cheer up anyone who's feeling down, even if he's not exactly the best at it ("Don't worry, everybody accidentally catches something highly poisonous when they're new. At least nobody died this time!"). He'll always try to remain positive, even if he has to strain to do so. Non-confrontational - Cuttlefish was raised to always be polite to others, and it's something that's stayed with him, even if others aren't being the most polite to him It's rare for him to actually act on any angry thoughts he has, and he'd much rather try to talk his way out of a potential fight than actually get into one. He's often a peacemaker between others (especially Hatchet and pretty much everyone else), and will normally be the first one stepping in to try and defuse tensions. However, others have argued that he's too polite for his own good - he'll let others walk all over him if it means getting out of hot water,, and it's rare for him to actually put his foot down: Hatchet stands up for him more than he stands up for himself. Hard-working - Cuttlefish sees it as his job to make a better reputation for his tribe (or at least the members of it that haven't drowned anyone), and one of his ways of doing that is being as helpful as possible: even the dragons who hold a grudge against SeaWings have to admit that he's trying his hardest. He often does well on dives, even if he's constantly slowing down or looking back to make sure that his non-gilled companions are doing okay. He doesn't complain if he has to take on extra work - as long as he's doing the best he can, he's satisfied. History Cuttlefish was an only child, the son of Princess Teleost. His childhood was fairly normal - going to classes, hanging out with the other SeaWing princes, and going out on underwater expeditions whenever he got bored. He had no problem with his grandmother, Queen Auklet, and he got scared when his mother mentioned that she was planning to challenge her for the throne. No matter what happened, he would lose a beloved family member if the challenge went through, and he kept worrying about it. If Teleost, would the pther princes resent him for it? And if she lost, how was he supposed to deal with that? His answer came soon - Teleost lost her fight against Auklet, leaving Cuttlefish without a mother. His father provided support, and the other princes tried, but it didn't feel right to him - they hadn't lost a parent, they didn't know how it felt. He knew that thinking those things was unfair, but that didn't stop the thoughts, and he eventually started to isolate himself from them, scared that he would lash out. The next year, Auklet went missing and his aunt Submerge took the throne. The following few weeks were alright, but as time passed, the new Queen started to scare him. She had been a scary dragon to him before, but now that she was in power, she was getting worse by the day. He decided to go out on a swim to try and clear his head, but he ended up going further than he'd ever been before. Then he reached the first forest - completely underwater. He was confused now - he'd heard stories of floods, and he knew that his grandmother had gone missing providing support for the other tribes, but he had no idea that they'd been that bad. What had happened to the other tribes? He completely forgot about returning to the palace, and the next few days were spent trying to find another dragon. He encountered other SeaWings, but even as he moved further inland, he saw no sign of land that broke the water. His first encounter with dragons from dragons from other tribes was an accident - he saw the floating ice above him as an opportunity to rest and see if he could see anything from above the surface, but he hadn't expected anyone else to be on it. When he emerged, he was met by a panicked group of dragons, conviced that he was the first of a group of pirated come to attack them. It was all he could do to explain himself before he got killed, but the other dragons proved to be a good source of information as to what happened since the floods began. When he was filled in, his mind was made up - he was going to help these dragons, it was the least he could do. He stayed with these dragons until they arrived in the SkyWings' mountains, where he was surprised by the hatred constantly directed towards him. He'd never done anything to any of these dragons, but they all seemed to have him down as some sort of criminal. When he managed to make his way onto the crew of a different ice raft, he found himself staying close to Hatchetfish, a Night/Sea hybrid who was also facing hatred from others - he didn't care, but Cuttlefish did, and it made him feel better to be with someone going through the same thing. The two of them grew close to each other quickly, and even though it started with Hatchet telling any rude dragons to shove off, it wasn't long before their relationship was much more than that. Cuttlefish remains on the crew of the ice raft, as a diver in charge of salvaging items lost in the flod and catching any fish that may make a decent meal. Gallery DD9_B1518_9_F45_46_F3_889_E_2934_D62399_B5.jpg|By Tykaa D68934_E9_0_FA1_4539_9_C6_A_299_C4_D74_BDB3.jpg|By Teoucan B1_DE3093_48_D2_40_FA_8_B47_4_FF377_AF1_E07.jpg|By Blue-Tongue 335567_EB_DC8_A_4_CDD_BE6_C_2_DCD5_EECAC17.jpg|By Mexican Bread Loaf 7165242_E_6_AC0_4_BA9_AF41_CD6_B632_F6_B88.jpg|By Forgotten 63357E0D-B03E-4F31-8397-86BE70558B94.jpeg|by Alluvial Arts 1C7C1EED-CF5A-46EB-BCFF-82B36D85DF5E.jpeg|By Astronnut EC740210-488B-45AD-B067-8CF5A71C18B9.jpeg|By Frausterix 5BF7B357-E77A-493B-A806-7BB19B9E9B9C.jpeg|By Firefly File:A4a4bd1a7c8e8ae9d090c65ab8f496dc5465d20fr1-768-768v2_hq.jpg|By MilkMamba Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (DarkusDragon) Category:Occupation (Other)